doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fernanda Robles
|nacimiento = 12 de mayo de 1992 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Rebeca Patiño (madre) Jorge Robles (padre) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Bailarína |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = Independiente |demo = Lori_Loud_TLH.ogg |wikipedia = Fernanda Robles |facebook = Fernanda-Robles-Patiño-265608060469635 |instagram = ferroblespat }} The_loud_house_2.png|Lori Loud en The Loud House, su personaje mas conocido. Ghost - AATW.png|Ava Starr / Fantasma en Ant-Man and The Wasp. PoppyS6.png|La voz actual de Poppy en League of Legends. BLAMECibo.png|Cibo en Blame!. Celosia PokémonXYZ.png|Celosia en Pokémon XY. YoungNibi COTW.png|Nibi (joven) en Children of the Whales. Marai Heisenberg.jpg|Marai Heisenberg en Schwarzesmarken. Kirako Haruno (BSD).jpg|Kirako Haruno en Bungou Stray Dogs. CharaImage Alix Kubdel.png|Alix Kubdel (2ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Nefera_de_Nile.jpg|Nefera de Nile en Monster High (Temp. 3-5). Ramona_Badwolf.png|Ramona Badwolf en Ever After High. Pru-granger SRF.jpg|Pru Granger en Spirit: Cabalgando libre. Darci-trollhunters-3.69.jpg|Darci en Trollhunters. Elely.png|Elely en Wakfu. VLDEzor.png|Ezor en Voltron: El defensor legendario. SPOP18Netossa.png|Netossa en She-Ra y las princesas del poder, Verónica_Vavoom_TPASS.png|Verónica Vavoom en El show de Peabody y Sherman. Kalifa the clone wars.png|Kalifa en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. BrickneySpears.png|Brickney Spears en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Harumi.jpg|Princesa Harumi en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Coorah kulipari.jpg|Coorah en Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas. GOR3dLucilla.png|Lucilla en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma. Sage Especial.png|Sage Skunk en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Mega Football Baby.png|Mega Bebe Fútbol en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Brenda.png|Beverly Loud también en The Loud House. SPvsExRoxyRichter.png|Roxy Richter en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Katana.jpg|Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana en Escuadrón suicida. Rings Blu-ray Full HD 1080p-www.juegosparawindows.com-01-0.png|Julia en El Aro 3. SophiaLMAL.jpg|Sophia en Línea mortal: Al límite. AnaStelline-BladeR2.png|Dra. Ana Stelline en Blade Runner 2049. AnnWheeleTGS.png|Anne Wheeler en El gran Showman. Nubs.jpg|Nubs en Porristas. Allie.jpg|Allie Brooks en Life with Boys. BuckVu_TheOA.png|Buck Vu en The OA. Kaylee.jpg|Kaylee en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Sally brown lfeumcchb.png|Sally Brown en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown. Danny pp2erapdnj.png|Danny en Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás. Kida Niña.png|Kida (niña) en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Natalie.png|Natalie en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales. Mertle-edmonds-lilo-and-stitch-30.6.jpg|Mertle Edmonds en las películas y series de Lilo & Stich. Jenny Wayside.png|Jenny en Escuela Wayside. Sherry.jpg|Sherry (Temp.3, 3ra. voz) en Rocket Power. Tigrilla.png|Tigrilla en Hamtaro. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Fernanda Robles Patiño es una actriz de doblaje mexicana y bailarína, estudia actuación en la Escuela Nacional de Arte Teatral del INBA. Es hija de la también actriz y directora de doblaje Rebeca Patiño y de Jorge Robles, defensor de los derechos humanos. Es conocida principalmente por ser la voz de Lori Loud en The Loud House, Nefera de Nile en Monster High, Ramona Badwolf en Ever After High, Tigrilla en Hamtaro, entre otros. Filmografía Películas animadas Liliana Mumy *La película de Stitch - Mertle Edmonds *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito - Mertle Edmonds *Leroy y Stitch - Mertle Edmonds Wendee Lee *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Nefera de Nile *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: Un musical monstruoso - Nefera de Nile Otros *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Katana *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Sally Brown *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown - Sally Brown *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown - Sally Brown *Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales - Natalie *Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Kida (niña) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás - Danny *Lilo y Stitch - Mertle Edmonds *Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma - Lucilla *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Ramona Badwolf *Monsters, Inc. - Monstruos niños *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Rocket Power - Sherry (3ra. voz) *Lilo y Stitch - Mertle Edmonds *Escuela Wayside - Jenny *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Kalifa (ep. 65) *Monster High - Nefera de Nile (Temp. 3-5) *Ever After High - Ramona Badwolf *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Brickney Spears *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Princesa Harumi *The Loud House - Lori Loud / Beverly Loud *Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas - Coorah *El show de Peabody y Sherman - Verónica Vavoom (Temp. 3 ep. 34) *Trollhunters - Darci *Hanazuki - Narración *Spirit: Cabalgando libre - Pru Granger *Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Sage Skunk *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Alix Kubdel (2ª voz) *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Ezor *She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Nestossa *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Mega Bebe Fútbol *Wakfu - Elely *Barbie Vlog - Harper *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Angel Wings / Voces adicionales (Temp. 7) *El mundo de Craig - Emma (ep. 18) *Grandes héroes: La serie - Participación por identificar *Castlevania - Mujer / Mujer Joven *Escandalosos - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 (2016) - Voces adicionales *Spider-Man de Marvel - Voces adicionales Anime *Hamtaro - Tigrilla *Pokémon XY - Celosia / Delphox de Serena (Temp. 19, un ep.) *Kuromukuro - Chica (ep. 15) *Schwarzesmarken - Marai Heisenberg *Children of the Whales - Nibi (joven) *Bungou Stray Dogs - Kirako Haruno *Beyblade Burst - Voces adicionales *Devilman Crybaby - Voces adicionales *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime *Blame! - Cibo (Kana Hanazawa) Series de TV *A todo ritmo - Dina García (Ainsley Bailey) *Life with Boys - Allie Brooks (Madison Pettis) *Project MC² - Taylor (Jade Falcon) *The OA - Buck Vu (Ian Alexander) / Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Kaylee (Elizabeth Dowden) *Anne With an E - Marilla Cuthbert (Cassidy Fox) (joven) *The Expanse - Naomi Nagat (Dominique Tipper) *Mentes criminales - Nicole Seavers (Laura Breckenridge), Jillian Carter (Erin Cardillo) (Temp. 11) *Between - Srta. Symonds (Shailene Garnett) *El señor Young - Eco (Matreya Fedor) *Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Voces adicionales *Making a Murderer - Voces adicionales *On My Block - Voces adicionales Reality shows * Fear Factor (2017) - Carmela * Porristas - Nubs Películas Aubrey Plaza *Lujuria en el convento - Fernanda (2017) *Ingrid cambia de rumbo - Ingrid Thorburn (2016) Kiersey Clemons *Línea mortal: Al límite - Sophia (2017) *Buenos vecinos 2 - Beth (2016) Otros *Johnny English 3.0 - Viola Lynch (Irena Tyshyna) (2018) *Slender Man - Chloe (Jaz Sinclair) (2018) *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Ava Starr / Fantasma (Hannah John-Kamen) (2018) *Psychokinesis - Shin Roo-mi (Shim Eun-kyung) (2018) *El gran Showman - Anne Wheeler (Zendaya) (2017) *La Wedding Planner - Sara (Paloma Coquant) (2017) *El implacable - Fan (Katie Leung) (2017) *Blade Runner 2049 - Dra. Ana Stelline (Carla Juri) (2017) *El Aro 3 - Julia (Matilda Lutz) (2017) *El diario de Ana Frank - Ana Frank (Lea Van Acken) (2016) *Escuadrón suicida - Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana (Karen Fukuhara) (2016) *XOXO: La fiesta interminable - Nikki (Medalion Rahimi) (2016) *Puente de espías - Katje (Nadja Bobyleva) (2015) *Vacaciones - Sheila Peterson (Emyri Crutchfield) (2015) *Men, Women & Children - Brooke Benton (Katherine C. Hughes) (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Liz (Ali Milner) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Ida (Ruth Negga) (2013) *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Roxy Richter (Mae Whitman) (2010) *Diva adolescente - Molly Moore (Lexi Ainsworth) (2008) *Verdad o reto - Voces adicionales (2018) *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) - Voces adicionales (2017) *Siete deseos - Voces adicionales (2017) *Aliados - Voces adicionales (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Voces adicionales (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Ouija 2: El origen del mal - Voces adicionales (2016) *Jem y los hologramas - Voces adicionales (2015) *Escalofríos - Voces adicionales (2015) *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Voces adicionales (2014) *Let It Shine - Voces adicionales (2012) *Marley y yo - Voces adicionales (2008) Videojuegos *League of Legends - Poppy (voz actual) *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de Doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios (desde 2018) * Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Jarpa Studio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande (desde 2017) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes